


This Is Not The End

by HPFanThisOneIs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1940 Harry Potter, Angst, Awesomeness all around here, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Tom Riddle, Bad Dumbledore, Betrayed Harry Potter, Fluff, Headmaster Dippet, Love in the strangest of places, Master of Death, Maybe - Freeform, Slytherin Harry Potter, This is serious stuff, Time Travel, fixing it, messing with the timeline, tomarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFanThisOneIs/pseuds/HPFanThisOneIs
Summary: Harry Potter has been betrayed. After defeating Voldemort he discovers it was all a lie. Everything he has known and loved came crashing down, leaving nothing but the truth.Harry decides enough is enough and goes back to where it started.  Before everything went wrong. With the help of the goblins, Harry goes back in time... to 1940.





	1. Truth Revealed

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, The Savior of the Wizarding World, and the 'next Dark Lord', is on the run. 4 months after the defeat of Voldemort everyone turned on him. The Ministry tried to arrest him under the accusation of murder, plotting against the Ministry, and being the next Dark Lord. Naturally, Harry escaped to the Burrow. Upon arriving, he stepped out of the floo with all the Weasley's and Hermione Granger pointing their wands at his face. Each and everyone of them had evil smirks on their faces. 

They claimed that his vaults and properties were now all of theirs and they were going to turn him in. They told him that they didn't care for him, only his riches. All the time they had said they were his friends, they were getting paid to be there by Dumbledore. Upon their crazy ranting and laughing, 3 Weasley's made their escape with him. Stunning everyone Bill, Charlie, and George apperated him to a safe house that wouldn't last long but would give him a few days at the most. They wished him well and apologized and left as fast as they came. Harry was left in a daze as to what happened. In little than 24 hours had his entire life crumbled in around him. For the first time in 10 years, Harry had cried. Cried for his life, his loss, his sadness, and his anger. 

He spent 2 days there before he got up and left. Literally vanishing into the shadows. No one knew where he went or what happened to him. Just that the Goblins refused to give anyone his vaults or properties. Nothing could make them change their mind, not bribery and certainly not threats. The Goblins just smiled and had security escourt them out. 

Little did they know that Harry was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. He knew everything that they said and did against him or his name. He spent his time studying abroad under different names and different looks. Not anything that anyone could connect with it being him. Harry studied how to fight like a muggle, how to handle knives and daggers, he learned a great many things. Many things that no one would bother to ever learn unless they were spies, assassins, mercenaries, or killers. Not that Harry was one, no he just spent his time learning things that he wanted to learn. It fascinated him to no end. He constantly kept in touch with his one and only friend, Luna Loovegood. She loved him no matter what, she even encouraged some things that he learned.

He also learned how to do wandless and wordless magic because he was bored one week. Learning without restraint or people breathing down your throat does wonders to wanting to learn and learning new things. It makes things go a million times faster and smoother. Harry figured out Occlumency and Legilimency without help, which is not true. He did have to make some people brainless vegetables while learning Legilimency. Harry also learned how to heal himself and others, not that Harry cared to heal people but he could. In the end, Harry could do a great deal of things and it didn't even strain his magical core.

While traveling, he also discovered all of the lies that the great Headmaster Dumbledore had feed him. The blood wards that had 'protected' him, didn't do jackshit. First off, Voldemort had his blood in his veins so he could have just waltzed in and killed him whenever he pleased. It was a good thing that Voldemort was just too insane to realize this. Secondly, the wards only worked if he called the place home and was loved. Which that certainly didn't, like ever. Hogwarts was his home for forever and always. Harry also learned that he was very rich indeed. After learning that, he had laughed himself so hard that he had started crying in front of the Goblins.

Eventually after years of hiding and surviving Harry gave into the Goblins offer. An offer that they didn't give just anyone. It was a secret that Gringotts had kept for decades and centuries. They offered Harry the opportunity to go back through time to fix all that was wrong. They offered him the opportunity to redo his life. 

Harry said goodbye to his one and only friend. Both had tears running down their faces and no one could fault them for it. If he successfully traveled back into time, Luna would cease to exist. All that they knew would be no more. Walking into a room that was far underneath the surface where vaults no longer were, Harry stepped into the portal. 

Good thing that he had Mastered the Hallows, otherwise he would be quite dead. But Harry didn't know that. At least not yet.


	2. A Greeting from an Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry steps through into the vault that transports him through time. Only after he steps through did he actually think of how he was going to explain his sudden appearance. Good thing one of his old old old friends has his back. Even if he is not aware of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Here's a new chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!

Harry stepped into the vault that was far, far below the surface of the bank and immediately was swallowed by darkness. The darkness wrapped itself around his entire body and kind of felt as if it was supposed to suffocate him with its coldness. Instead of panicking, Harry felt as if he was safe. At home. He embraced the darkness as if it was something that was a prized possession. A prized possession that had been lost to time but had suddenly been found. 

Without his knowledge, Harry closed his eyes and savored the feeling of being protected from all unknown dangers. He knew the feeling wouldn't last long. It is just his luck after all that something bad was going to happen and rip the good feelings right out of his chest and leave nothing but emptiness behind. 

Harry most have floated for seconds, minutes, or maybe even hours. He didn't know. The time mended together in the nothingness that he seemed to have fallen into. All too soon though, he saw a light. Not overly bright, but not too soft either. It was more of a flickering candle. Just excising and not caring for the thoughts of others, just shining in the dark to give light no matter what. That is intel' water or wind came. Then it was screwed to hell and back. 

Suddenly a floor had appeared from underneath him, and his knees buckled from the sudden weight. Regaining his footing, Harry slowly and cautiously approached the light. His footsteps echoed on for forever,never stopping. They just got fainter and fainter until they just disappeared into the distance. Upon getting closer, the flickering outline became clearer. It was an orange orb sphere that danced in the darkness like a dancer that was _finally free_. Freedom was a song that the orb sung with such eagerness, if lights had ages, it probably would have been a young youth. 

Just arms length away from the orb, Harry stopped and stared. He knew it probably wasn't a good idea to touch the thing that could possibly transport you back into time. Which time period, he didn't know. He didn't even know if the light could possibly be THE ORB OF SUDDEN DEATH, or something along those lines. It probably was considering his luck, but Harry had come too far to turn back now. Not that he could even if he wanted to.

Reaching out, Harry took a deep breath. Using both hands, he went to gently cup the orb. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A deep and raspy voice came out of nowhere, making Harry jump at the suddenness of it. Twirling around, he came face to face with some _one_ , or some _thing_ , he was very familiar with. Regaining his composer, Harry sighed in relief. At least it wasn't some random person who came out of nowhere with knowledge and wisdom that they could impart on him for his long journey. At least his life hadn't gotten to that point yet. 

The figure was a big, lanky skeleton. Literally. It was clothed in black flowing robes that were tattered at some points and ripping. Only bony fingers (hehe) and a skull with green flames where the eyes should be at could be seen. Everything else was thoroughly covered which most people were not so secretly grateful for. The skull didn't show anything but the green flame dancing in between it's eyes definitely told a different story.

Harry grinned a little grin, "Death. I would say it's good to see you, but we normally only talk when I'm dead. Which begs the question, am I dead? Because I can feel my heart beating and I would say that isn't dead."

Death smirked, which was scary for anyone other than Harry, and replied, "No you aren't dead, Master."

Harry's face screwed up, "I told you not to call me that, Morte. It makes me sound like some evil overlord who has serious problems."

"As you wish, little one. As for why I am here, I am to help you."

Harry didn't agree to his new nickname, but at least it was better than the former. Not that it bothered him that much, it made him feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. While he was still just a small child, the Dursley's never gave any attention that was positive in any way, shape, or form. He did all their chores and all the thing that they wouldn't ever do for him, and instead of saying 'Thank You', they beat him. They beat and abused him. So no, he doesn't really mind the nickname even though he is 25.

Harry looked at Death with a small smile, "Then why are you here? Not that I don't enjoy your company, I actually do. I just- you know. I am on a mission to save the future from stupid idiotic people that end up killing us all."

Death chuckled, which sounded uncomfortably raspy, "Yes, child. It is not everyday that someone manages to make it this far. Normally, they would have died the second they stepped into this room. But you are not normal, you are Master of Death and will never truly die unless you absolutely desire to do so. I am here to help you successfully make it back to 1940. The year Tom Riddle was in 5th year and when destiny was set in stone. Although your choice has changed the course of time, I still feel the need to help you."

Harry smiled a bright toothy smile, "Why, Death! I sounds as if you adore and cherish me with everything left of your heart!"

"Hardly, it is my duty as Death to help my Master." Death replied dryly. 

"Alright, whatever you say."

"The year you are going into is the year 1940 and you will be a 5th year with Tom Riddle. Your name will be Hadrian Perevell and you, obviously, will inherit any and all vaults that are under that name. You are a half-blood born to James Perevell and Lily Perevell nee Evans, but you were raised by magic hating muggles from the age of 1 because they died. The muggles abused you so much that you ran away. From that point on,you went off into the magical community and have been teaching yourself. I have changed the timeline to help any and all of your problems that choose to present themselves. You can also change the timeline if it fits your needs."

Harry let out a relieved sigh, it wasn't too hard to remember because, sadly, it resembled his life a lot. He was so happy that he had the one and only Death helping him out. Harry probably would have flunked out and made everyone really suspicious of him, which just wouldn't do. 

"This is the part where it gets tricky. Because of your decision to go back in time, they timeline has changed. It produced a prophecy and that prophecy says 

_'A child out of his time, has come to change._

_He has come to change the past, present, and future._

_He holds power that will change fate for whoever he chooses,_

_Any that hold his favor will be victorious in all they do._

_Bending Death to his will,_

_A child out of this time, has come to change.'_

"Grindelwald is aware of this prophecy, as is the rest of the Wizarding World. You are the child of this prophecy, but no one knows this."

Harry stared at Death with a carefully blank mask for a long time after that. Before he took a deep breath, and pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, "Another goddamn prophecy. I hate those things to fucking much! It's not like I have to make it come true!"

"Ah, but this on is. You have already set it into motion."

"Dammit."

"Yes, not helpful in this case but it does not matter. When you go back into the land of the living, you will be sent to the village that the current Dark Lord is attacking. It is part muggle and part magical, and you will be there 'studying and learning'. Grindelwald will attack you and you will be cursed to a large existent. It will be painful, but it will assure you have a story that is traceable. Then you will apparate to Hogsmead, where everyone is currently on a Hogsmead trip. People will help you gain back your health and you'll be accepted into the school. Where you go from there is your choice. If you call me I will come to you, and, after you leave, you will discover the powers that come with being Master of Death. Some of them being able to resist all three unforgivables, talk/command all creatures, Light or Dark, and you can shadow walk. Shadow walking is being able to transport yourself through shadows, or shrouding yourself in the darkness to be unseen." 

Harry blinked, and blinked, and blinked. Then he grinned an all to mischievous grin, and simply said, "Cool." 

Turning around, he took one last deep breath before quietly asking, "You'll be there if I need you, right?" 

"Of course, Little One."

Nodding, Harry cupped the orb and felt a strong pull that shoved him forward. Spinning, Harry closed his eyes and hoped that it would end up alright in the end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! A second chapter! YYEEAAAHHH!
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS AND CRITICISM ARE WELCOMED WITH OPEN ARMS!!!
> 
> Okay, this is the part where it gets hard. Now I have to characterize the characters correctly... Wish me luck, please? Nah, I'm kidding. 
> 
> Hoped you liked it! If you have any ideas for the plots, it would be helpful. Like a lot. (Thumbs up and a smile.)


	3. Crash Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry lands from his journey through time. It's not graceful.

 

Darkness.

That's all he saw.

He felt as if he was floating on a cloud. So freeing and peaceful. Soft. No air was rushing past him creating a breeze, nothing so dramatic. Nothing was ruffling his hair, nothing.

It was soothing. For once in his very long and controlled life, Harry felt at peace. He felt the freedom that most people had at their fingertips. The calming feeling of not having to hide their true self. For the first time in his life, no one was hunting him. No could hunt him here because he was the only one. It was just him. What he wanted and craved. For once, Harry could be selfish and no one could do a thing. And that, that feeling made Harry mentally shout and jump in joy.

Harry had control of his life. No one was meddling and effecting his choices. No one could block him from his goals, no one. If they did, Harry would tear them down slowly and painfully. He had been helpless before but not anymore. Harry was going to stand and fight for what he truly believed in this time. God help those who stood in his way because they wouldn't last very long.

The good mushing feelings and power that Harry felt over his life went down hill from there. A pulsing hot shot of pain ran up his legs, like snakes, leaving a long deep cut. Deep enough to scar. It kept on going from there, going around his torso and chest twice before splitting and going down his arms. The thing seemed to split every few centimeters, leaving small hair sized cuts everywhere.

There was also a feeling of someone carving words into his back, forearms, right thigh, left ankle, and both of his feet. He didn't know this now, but they were old and ancient runes. The type that barely anyone ever recognized anymore. It blessed him as one of Fate's favorites and mother magics child. It would help him in the long run. A bit of pain now was worth the pain that he was experiencing for powers that he was getting. 

It also proclaimed him as Death's son, something he would never know until Death himself decided Harry was ready. The fabled Deathly Hallows were said to make him slave to the one who held them, but it didn't. It just gave them Death's attention, which is why they died almost instantly. Harry may think he was a master, but he was just a son. 

Harry's lightning bolt scar expanded to cover his left eye and a rune was carved into the base of his neck. The rune was placed there because that is where all magic stems after the brain. The rune was for power.

Harry felt as if his body had turned traitor, even his blood. Everything was on fire. Oh it hurt,it hurt so much. The entire time Harry was screaming out in pain, tears streaming down his face. 

When the onslaught of injures stopped creating themselves, Harry was attacked mentally. Images were flying past his eyes with bright colors. Horrific sounds of people screaming and dying was all he heard. The one and only Grindelwald was the source of the images. His laughter rung in Harry's head the loudest. 

The feeling of apperation started to happen but at a more extreme level. He was squeezed too tight to the point that some of his bones broke, skin pulled too tight causing more pain, and spun so fast that he lost all sense of direction. 

He heard when he arrived from the tell-tale POP of apperation. He felt when he landed from the pain. People were screaming in surprise or panic. Roaming hands were all over his body. He wanted so bad to give into the pull of unconsciousness, but he wanted to open his eyes more. To stop the hands from touching him.

Too many have hurt him from touch alone. He wanted to get up and slap their hands away, but he couldn't. His body hurt too much to move and refused to cooperate. Too exhausted to obey. So, Harry give in. He gave into the one thing that was always his saving grace when things got to hard or he hurt to much.

The Darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter!!! Hope you liked it!!!
> 
> Criticism is opened with open arms so if I did something wrong please comment! I don't have someone else checking for me, so help is appreciated. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys liked it. I really have no idea what I'm gonna go with this so I'm just going with the flow. Any suggestions for the plot are appreciated as well. I'm hoping to update soon, but really. I update when I can and when the creative juices are flowing. I'm really just a go with the flow type of person.
> 
> Anyway, next chapter is gonna be from Tom's POV but not really. It's gonna be third person but from his time era. If that makes sense? I don't know. If you have questions, just ask. I'll do my best to answer them! 
> 
> Alriiiighhttyyy then!!! See you guys next chapter!!!


	4. A Mystery Boy Pops Out of the Literal Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time was flowing just fine before a certain somebody popped into a time period that he wasn't born in and creates a little chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever to update!!! This chapter was so hard to write that it's not even funny. I had writer's block for months and school was not helping the issue. Buuuuut, back to the topic at hand, now I updated and have a new chapter for you!  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Hogwarts 1940

  ** _October 31, 1942_**

It was the first Hogsmeade trip of the year and it was chaotic inside of Hogwarts. Students from third year and up were running around collecting their group of friends to travel down to the little wizard village. Excited chatter could be heard from all around the castle, especially in the common rooms. 

Now, normally, Tom Marvolo Riddle didn't go. Not only did he find it pointless, he also didn't have money to spend. Although he got tons and tons of offers from people to go and hang out with them (date offers), Tom always politely refused. Unless he had a reason to go, or was making an outing, he didn't really go. But today, today he went because his fellow Sytherin's had asked it from him. They had expertly persuaded him (bribed him) to attend the first trip.

Tom Marvolo Riddle was a widely accepted and liked student. He was insanely smart and intelligent, kind, polite, super attractive, and was a true gentleman. He was a magical prodigy. All the girls and a few guys swooned whenever he so much as glanced their way. It was distracting and annoying, but at the same time useful. With the way people acted around him, he could get almost anything he wanted. Even in the Sytherin he was King. With him being the heir of Slytherin, well, it gave people all the more reason to listen to him. Not that everyone in the school knew, just the Slytherin's. He was also a prefect.

On the way to Hogsmeade, Tom secretly scowled at them all. Not many of them would understand the reason why, even if Tom had told them. The reason being is because well over half of the students that went to Hogwarts haven't ever lived in a financially struggling house. They never had to starve at night because there was not enough food for everyone. They had never had the experience of having no money to buy themselves basic needs. Such as food. 

Walking around Hogsmeade, Tom went off and restocked himself on parchment, quills, and ink. Once finished, he met his 'friends' at Hogs Head. One of the people that Tom met was Orion Black. An average sized teenager with none of the normal attributes of one. He looked like a young man standing in the place of a teenager. Which was social accepted because Orion comes the ancient and noble house of Black. A prestigious house that has been in the wizarding world for as long as anyone can remember. He is the heir to his house and it is a heavy responsibility to hold for one that is so young. But, he has been aware of this since his birth, so it does not weigh as heavily on him like it would with any other person or wizard. 

His other friends all held the same responsibility of Orion. They all came from rich and pureblood homes. That was part of the reason why it is so hard for Tom to connect with them. They all have never experienced what Tom has been through and Tom has not had the luxury of money. It's just how they were raised.

The rest of his group consisted of Abraxas Malfoy, Druella Rosier, Walburga Black, Cantankerus Nott, and Caligo Lestrange.

The remaining Hogwarts population wished that they had such a position as them. It was coveted because everyone wanted to be near him. Even the dimmest of people could see that Tom Marvolo Riddle was going to be someone when he grew older. 

Greeting them, Tom spoke in a bored tone, "Have all accomplished what we needed today? If we have, then I would like to head back to the castle." 

Walurga raised an eyebrow, "Why. Tom. If I didn't know any better, it sounded like you are trying to escape. You mustn't leave yet. We have not yet had our butter-beer." Tom glared a Walburga for a split second, and before anyone other than the people in the group could see, changed his expression to a polite and a bit happy face. "Of course, dear Walburga."

But before anyone could start making their way to get their drinks from the Three Broomsticks, fog came rolling out of nowhere suddenly. The students started to panic all over Hogsmeade. All of the students knew of Grindelwald and his insane and disastrous gain to fame and power. His name was almost always on the front page of the Daily Prophet. Reports of raids were a constant. 

The students fear what they don't understand. They don't understand why Grindelwald goes around hurting people and killing large masses of them. Anybody can see the fear in their eyes. 

While the small towns population screamed and ran in fear, Tom's group clumped together. Their wands out and ready to shoot anyone who dared to come near. 

A loud POP could be heard and body literally came falling out of the sky. And right onto Tom.

Hitting the ground, Tom quickly rolled the body off of him and stood quickly, wand pointed at the person who fell on him. Taking a closer look, Tom saw it was just a boy. A boy just about his age and looking like he went to hell and back, laying at his feet. Blood was pooling underneath him even though he hadn't even been on the ground for a minute. Tom looked down at his robes and found that he was smeared in blood. Tom quickly dropped to his knees, and for reasons unknown, began to help him. The boys eyes slid open just a tad bit, but it was enough to see emerald green eyes unfocused and scared.

The fog had rolled away and in it's place was rain. A heavy heavy down pour of rain. 

The water helped clean some of the blood and grime away from the wounds on the mysterious boy, but also hindered his ability to actually heal the wounds that were steadily bleeding. It also made it hard to find where the wound was located. So doing the best to his ability, he started to heal the wounds he knew could identify, "Sano! Scougify!"

Turning to the group, he said, "Go to Hogwarts and tell Madam Pomphrey to get the Infirmary ready!" His group all but flew to Hogwarts then. Orion Black stayed behind just in case that Tom needed him. 

Quickly conjuring a stretcher, Tom levitated the boy onto the bed and then levitated the stretcher. And for the first time ever, people could say that they saw _the_ Tom Riddle, highest of all his classes, the handsomest teenager, and most adored student of all time, run. For once in their lives they saw Tom do something that was so ordinary and never seen before, that it just made them fall in love with him even more.

The Wizarding World is a weird world, but hey. That's what made it so damn unique and intriguing in this time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for not updating in forever.  
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS APPRECIATED.  
> But seriously, any and all ideas for this story is appreciated and wanted. I will try and put it in the story.


	5. A Fire Rekindled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom thinks of things he hasn't in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and help!!! It really does help and love all of you for helping!
> 
> Enjoy the next chapter!!!

After Tom had gotten the boy to Madam Pomphrey, he was sent out of the Infirmary with the promise that once he was well again, he could come visit when he wanted to. Tom, of course, accepted the offer and left to go get himself clean.

He had quite a few heads turning when he walked down Hogwarts halls. Even though the rain had been falling hard, his robes had still been stained ruby red with blood. The bottom hems were dirtied with the mud that water had created. He had splotches of red staining his hands from trying to stem the blood. Tom’s normally well-kept hair was disheveled, falling into his eyes and face. Some of the curls were plastered to his forehead, but Tom didn’t take notice of them.

All in all, Tom looked scary. Especially since most of Hogwarts population didn’t know about the mystery boy’s existence. After all, seeing a student walking down Hogwarts halls basically drenched in blood was not a sight that the student and staff had needed nor wanted to see.

Once Tom had made it to his common room entrance, he stepped inside the portrait and everyone’s eyes turned to him. Without saying a word, or even a glance to anyone, he walked upstairs into his dorm room.

Once inside his rooms, Tom mechanically gathered all of his toiletries to take a shower and wash himself.

Making his way into the bathroom and into the shower, Tom stood under the warm flow of the water. He stared at the drain and watched as the blood mixed with the water, leaving a pinkish hue to the water. Taking a deep breath in, he filled his lungs to the maximum with air. He held for three seconds, and then he released his breath.

The whole situation left Tom a bit shaky. First, a student comes out of the literal nowhere and lands right into him. Then, Tom had found out that he had been critically injured. What a joy that was.

Closing his eyes, Tom forced himself to relax.

Tom didn’t know what is was, but that boy reminded him of something. He couldn’t remember what he was supposed to be remembering, but he was sure it would return in time. All it took was one second of eye contact, but he could see the emotions running through the boy. The feeling of just wanting to be done with it all. To sleep and rest in peace.

It was resignation.

Whoever this boy was, all he wanted was to have a happy ending and easier life. He wanted the pain to end.

Tom could sympathize with him.

The orphanage was not the best of places to be raised. Especially if you were considered a _freak_ like him. The beatings and the words could hurt and scar anybody. Maybe with time and help, the scars would fade and the pain would never return. But to a child who’s lived there his entire life, it left impressions that could never be removed. His idea of what an ideal home was subpar compared to everyone else. He never had anyone to look after him and tell him that everything would be okay.

It wasn’t the physical scars that were to be worried about, but the mental ones. It’s in human nature to want to seek out where you belong and have a place. For Tom in the orphanage, there was no place for him. There were no arms waiting to hold him and hands to wipe his tears away.

Taking another deep breath, Tom started to wash away all the dirt and grime that had gotten on him.

Tom couldn’t help but think that maybe just this once, he’ll be able to open up to someone who won’t want him for his smarts or his looks. Maybe he’ll have someone who would just listen and be there for him when he needed him. Without the price that came after for helping him.

Maybe the boy and him could help each other heal.

That is, if he could socialize with the boy. For all he knew, he could be wrong. The boy could be someone who dislikes people like him. Someone who came from nothing. Someone who has no parents to love him.

Tom snorted at his thoughts thinking they were getting far too morbid. Getting out of the shower, he dried off and got dressed.

As he walked out of the bathroom, he couldn’t help but kindle the fire that started to die inside of him. A fire that had slowly started to extinguish with all of the events he had been through. Maybe he’ll have an actual friend.

The hope that had long left Tom’s body had returned. And that left Tom smiling for the first time since he was a little child talking to his first snake.

 

* * *

 

A week later in the Infirmary, Harry slowly but surely made his way back to the land of the living. He clawed his way through the thickness and fog that surrounded his mind.

Cracking his eyes open, he was momentarily blinded by the light that was shining through the windows.

Blinking the haziness out of his eyes, he focused in on a person. A person that he definitely didn’t want to see first after waking up. A person with a smile that even perverts didn’t ever want to see. Who was the person?

Well, it was Dumbledore. So in response to that being the first _thing_ he saw…

He screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! As always, comments and criticism are welcome with open arms!!!   
> Also, anything that you want to happen in the story, give me a heads up. I'm gonna try and put other people's ideas in the story!!!!  
> If I do, the credit will be given to the person who suggested it!


End file.
